


The Side Stories of The Creatures of Hermitville

by LunaNight2012



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Attempt at smut, DO NOT SHIP REAL PEOPLE, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Luna night aka my minesona, M/M, Multi, Scars, au where u respawn when u die, boom goes the tnt, but u get scars, chapter 2 is full of angst, drunken hermits, ex isnt evil, grian exploring the grianverse, minecraft personas, more tags to come, repairing the treehouse, this is based in my mythical creatures story, true and co
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: A series of side stories based on my story The Creatures of HermitvilleChapter 1 is Grian plays with TNT
Relationships: Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar, Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, Iskall85/StressMonster, Tango/Impulse/Zedaph, falsesymmetry/renthedog/docm77, welsknight/cleo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. Grian Plays with TNT

Takes place after Succubus Grian.

I’m sorry, I’m in a destructive mood and I really wanna be destructive irl, but my roommate says no. And yeah this wasn’t supposed to be the first in The Side Stories of The Creatures of Hermitville. But yea.

Grian smiled as he crafted his favorite block, TNT.

He smiled, hugging the block close. Now he just needed some flint and steel.

Setting the block down he dug through his chest, in search of his flint and steel. After a few minutes of searching he finally found it. Turning around, with the flint and steel in hand, he went to pick up the placed block of TNT, but instead lit it.

“NO!!!!!!!!!!!!”

BOOOOM

Grian went flying straight through the window of Mumbo’s room at his parents’ house, knocking him out.

After what felt like seconds, Grian woke up. Groaning as he stood up. Yeah, he had cuts all over his arms from flying through the glass window. 

Groaning he sat up, looking at what all had happened. Looking at his health he realized he almost died, left with a single heart of health.

“M-My treehouse..” Grian cried, seeing his treehouse destroyed.

He got up only to fall back down. He groaned in pain as he looked at his left leg. Great, so he didn’t even have to die and respawn to get his first scar? Said scar went up the side of his left leg, from his ankle to his knee. Great.

“Grian?” 

Grian quickly rolled his pants leg down, looking up at the doorway into the room to see Mumbo’s mom looking incredibly worried.

“O-Oh H-Hi Mrs. Jumbo!” Grian greeted, using his wings to help him stand up.

“Sweetie!! What happened? We heard an explosion then a crash!” She exclaimed with worry, rushing over to Grian.

“Just accidentally lit a TNT block in my treehouse, got knocked through the glass of the window that was right there, and yeah. I’ll be fine. I just need to clean up my cuts and get work rebuilding my treehouse.” Grian stated with a smile, trying to not make Mrs. Jumbo worry too much.

“Let’s get those cuts cleaned up first.” She stated, gently taking his hand and leading him to the living room.

“Sit there while I get a cloth to clean you up with and the first aid kit.” She exclaimed, sitting him down on the couch before rushing off.

Grian frowned, waiting for her to disappear into the other room before examining his first ever scar. He winced, he couldn't let Mumbo find out about this. Grian heard Mrs. Jumbo coming back into the room and he quickly pushed down his pants leg.

"Alright. Let's get you cleaned up, I’ll message Mumbo and let him know what’s going on.” She stated, wiping the dried blood off of Grian’s face.

“P-Please don’t tell him, Mrs. Jumbo! I-I don’t want to worry him! I know he’s really busy working on his base right now. I-I can fix my treehouse on my own, I’ll just see if I can get another builder to help me out.” Grian begged, pulling out his phone, which was cracked from the explosion, but still worked.

“If you’re sure sweetheart, I won’t tell him. Now come on, let me clean up your arms and bandage them up. Then you can message your friends.” Mrs. Jumbo stated as Grian nodded, setting his phone in his lap and rolling up his sweater sleeves.

After 10 minutes, Grian was cleaned up and bandaged up. He waved goodbye to Mrs. Jumbo, saying he will be by tomorrow to repair the window he broke.

He flew over to his destroyed treehouse, man he was glad his parents were out visiting family for the week. He flew through his tree, putting out all the fires. After a bit he landed back on the ground and pulled back out his phone, opening up his Builders Chat Group

Grian: Hey, anyone available to help me rebuild my treehouse?

GoodtimeswithScar: WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TREEHOUSE

GoodtimeswithScar: OMG sorry! I had caps lock on XD

Bdoubleo100: What happened though?

Grian: ……

Grian: I accidentally lit a block of TNT in my treehouse and um its destroyed

WelsKnight: Grian! That’s incredibly dumb! 

Grian: I need help though!

Renthedog: On my way.

FalseSymmetry: Same

Grian: Thank you! Also DO NOT TELL MUMBO 

Grian: Please! I’m fine, but he’s been trying to complete his base and I don’t want to bother him 

Grian jumped slightly as Ren and False came into view.

“Hey! We came as fast as we could. Oh man!” False exclaimed, noticing the treehouse, or what’s left of the treehouse.

“I got the fires put out at least.” Grian stated with a frown.

“What happened to the Jumbo’s house?” Ren asked, gesturing towards the broken window at the Jumbo residence.

“That was where I ended up. I thankfully didn’t die.” Grian explained, his left hand clenching at his hip.

False narrowed her eyes. She knew that getting hit from a TNT explosion wasn’t clean. She had the scars on her back to prove that. Even if you don’t die and respawn you still get scars.

“Grian. Where’s the scar?” False asked bluntly, causing Ren to blink in confusion.

“W-What do you mean?”

False frowned. “I know that TNT causes scars, even if you don’t die from it.” False stated. Her wings flapping in irritation.

“H-How do you know that Falsie?” Ren asked, nervously.

“I had some experience with TNT before we started dating.” False explained, and suddenly she was taking off her wing casings and unzipping the back of her shirt.

Her casings fell to the ground and the boys gasped. 

“I was 14. I was hoping maybe if I just made some kind of TNT cannon you and Doc would notice me more and well. I survived with half a heart. Had to hide from my parents for a week till the damage cuts were healed. But this scar just tells me everyday, that TNT is dangerous.” False explained, zipping back up her top and grabbing her wing casings.

Ren hugged her from behind. “I wish you would’ve told us sooner! I’m sorry Doc and I were so blind!” Ren exclaimed.

False hugged him back. “It’s my own fault. Now come on, help me get my casings back on so we can help Grian fix his treehouse before nightfall.” False stated, handing Ren her casings.

After a couple of minutes the three were set to work rebuilding the treehouse. It only took them 2 hours and it was back to normal. Though the items inside weren’t.

Grian smiled, wiping his forehead of sweat. He looked over at Ren and False, smiling.

“Thanks! Now-”

Grian stopped as their phones dinged. Grian pulled out his cracked phone.

Docm77: False? Ren? Where are you guys? 

Renthedog: Had to help Grian

FalseSymmetry: What’s going on Docy?

Docm77: The stock exchange is invested with cows! And True is trying to be a cowgirl.

Renthedog: ON MY WAY

Ren began to run, on all fours mind you, towards the stock exchange. False sighed, face palmed.

“I should go make sure I can save some of those cows.” False stated, waving goodbye to Grian as she flew after her boyfriend.

Grian sighed, flying up and into his treehouse. He walked over to his blanket nest, or the tattered blankets that remained. He sighed, the blanket Mumbo gave him for his 18th birthday had a lot of burn holes in it. He held it close as he curled up in his ruined nest. Hugging the blanket to his chest as he began to fall asleep, his wings covering him.

Mumbo sighed, finishing up the ice beam tower, he wiped the sweat from his brow, checking his phone he noticed that Ren said that he and False were helping Grian.

Mumbo: Ren? False? What’s going on with Grian?

Renthedog: Um

FalseSymmetry: Grian wanted our opinion on a design he was working on. 

Renthedog: Yep!

Docm77: There’s a sheep in my office!

Renthedog: ON IT!

Mumbo’s brow scrunched up. But he shrugged it off. Going back to his work as the sun set. He was definitely going to pass out while working.

Grian groaned as the morning light shined in through his window. He whimpered a bit, snuggling into the blanket.

“Mumby~!” Grian purred, as he slowly woke up.

He sat up and stretched, he unwrapped his wings from around him. Holding the blanket he sighed, wrapping the blanket around his waist before he brushed out his hair and grabbed his spare glass. Making sure he had makeup covering up his small face cuts.

“Time to fix the window.” Grian stated as he exited his treehouse and went over to fix the window, which only took him a few minutes.

By the time he finished and got back to his nest, Mumbo was walking in. Redstone covering him from head to toe.

Grian froze, hiding the burnt blanket. “H-Hi Mumby!” Grian stuttered.

Mumbo lifted an eyebrow, looking around the house. He frowned. 

“What happened? This side of the room has a bit of charring. Did Tango shoot a fireball in here?” Mumbo asked, concerned.

Grian frowned, sitting back down in his nest, revealing the slightly charred blanket.

“I-I…. I made TNT, and I sat it down to go get my flint and steel and I accidentally blew up the treehouse…” Grian began to cry. “I-I ended up getting blown straight into your childhood bedroom, your mom bandaged me up.” Grian explained, rubbing the makeup away.

He rolled up his sleeves and unwrapped the bandages, revealing lots of cuts and bruises. Tears began streaming down his face, he was scared that Mumbo would get upset with him.

Mumbo frowned, walking over to Grian. Sitting down, he pulled Grian onto his lap and hugged him close. Comforting his frightened boyfriend.

“I’m not mad, I couldn’t be mad at you. I’m glad you are alive. I know you would have just respawned but I’m glad you’re safe.” Mumbo calmly stated, kissing the top of Grian’s head.

Grian blushed before a thought came to mind. He had to tell Mumbo. Grian wiggled a bit in Mumbo’s arms, finally managing to lift up his left pants leg.

“The TNT left a scar.” Grian stated, showing Mumbo the scar.

Mumbo frowned, setting Grian back down on his nest, gently lifting his leg to rest across his lap. Looking at the scar, Mumbo carefully ran his hand along the scar, his eyebrows lifted in confusion.

“So even though you didn’t die, you still got a scar? Interesting.” Mumbo questioned, slowly tracing random patterns on Grian’s leg.

Grian nodded and snuggled into Mumbo’s side, yawning. 

Mumbo chuckled. “Why don’t you get some more sleep love. I’ll be right here.”

Grian smiled sleepily. Yes he woke up a few hours ago, but he was just really tired.

So Grian slept, his head laying on Mumbo’s shoulder, causing Mumbo to chuckle and hold him close before also slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. The Hanahaki Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst to Fluff
> 
> I read a grumbo Hanahaki disease and had to do it with my characters
> 
> Next side story is going to have fluff and possibly smut.

So this is an alternative to my story, everything is the same up to 18 years old, but the Hanahaki disease exists. What’s that you ask? It’s a made up disease that if you have a love for someone and you don’t confess, a seed grows in your lungs, flowers, roots, sometimes thorns, can kill you. For this however, it kills slowly. Slow Burn XD oh and um since Vampires don’t really need normal things like sleep and food, i figured they technically don’t need oxygen either so this disease doesn’t affect vampires.

Grian groaned as he coughed up more seeds into his cauldron. He knew a few of the hermits who were suffering just as much as him. False had it really bad though, seeing as she had crushes on both Ren and Doc. Wels was suffering in silence, Keralis was locking himself in his house and anytime he sees Xisuma he flies away as fast as possible, Scar had to admit his feelings a month ago but thankfully Cub reciprocated, and Bdubs was days away from confessing to his crush just to make the pain stop. He never once saw Mumbo coughing up seeds or petals.

Grian on the other hand, he couldn’t lose his best friend. So he kept up the act of normality. That was until about a month ago. He locked himself in his treehouse. He couldn’t keep this up. For 8 years he’s been living with Hanahaki. It was getting harder to breathe. He hadn’t slept all week, too afraid of suffocating in his sleep. He opened up his builder's text chat.

Grian: I-I can’t do this

FalseSymmetry: Grian, you need to tell him

Grian: I will once you tell them!

Renthedog: Tell who what?

FalseSymmetry: NOTHING

Renthedog: ???

Grian: I wager this will kill me in a week, so yea. I’m staying locked up in my treehouse

Bdubs: Why can’t you just tell Mumbo how you feel?

Grian: I CANT LOSE HIM

Scar: But you’re going to let him lose you?

Grian paused. When he dies, Mumbo will lose him. Mumbo will be fine though. He’s a vampire anyways. Grian would’ve died before Mumbo was even 100 years old. 

Grian: It was going to happen eventually.

Grian tossed his phone down before going back to throwing up petals, seeds, and blood into his cauldron. 

As soon as he lifted his head up he noticed he had coughed up a full Lilac blossom. He wheezed and slid down the side of the cauldron. It was going to kill him in a day or two. His wings flapped weakly, his beautiful golden feathers falling off.

“I-I’m sorry.” Grian apologized to his wings. “It’ll all be over soon.” Grian cried in a wheeze.

Grabbing his phone he opened a chat, thinking it was the builder’s chat.

Grian: I have two days left at least.

Grian: I’m sorry False, but I can’t tell him. I can’t even move.

Grian felt tears stream down his face. A ding had him lifting up his head.

FalseSymmetry: I’m coming over, if you’re gonna be stubborn I’m being stubborn with you.

Grian: Thx

Grian crawled over to his bed, lifting himself up with a wince, he curled up into his nest. He found the blanket that Mumbo gave him for his 18th birthday. Hugging it close he whimpered and wheezed as he tried to breathe.

He heard a knock on the door. “K-Key is on top of the frame.” Grian wheezed out.

After a second the door was unlocked and False came in, blood dripping down her chin. “S-Sorry.” She wheezed, sitting next to Grian.

“You don’t have much longer either, do you False?”

False just shook her head, pulling the empty cauldron close to her as she coughed up blood, petals, seeds, and a sunflower blossom and a rose bud.

“I have it bad for two idiots who don’t even realize I’m crushing on them. *coughs up more blood* I-I don’t want to bother them. True is going to *coughs again* get through life without her big sis. She’ll probably blame Ren and Doc though.”

Grian wheezed out a laugh. “At least you have a sibling. I’m an only child. Momma *coughs up blood onto the floor.* will probably cry for weeks about my death. But she won’t blame Mumbo. She just will mourn.” Grian wheezed out.

The two looked up when they saw Wels coming in, blood dripping down his mouth and tears running down his scaly face. False scooted closer to Grian, giving Wels room to join them.

“This is where we die.” Grian wheezed out, and the other two nodded, their heads leaned against each other. False had taken her wing casings off the minute she got into the tree-house.

Keralis joined a minute later, and Bdubs was the last to join, closing and locking the door behind him.

This is when Mumbo, Doc, Ren, Xisuma, Ex, and even Cleo were getting worried about their friends.

Ren knew about Grian but none of the others told him. So the group headed to Scar’s pirate islands.

“SCAR??? WHERE ARE YOU?” Doc shouted, his phone not finding the tracker that Doc and Ren had placed on False’s wings a month ago. The two had early stages of Hanahaki, only coughing up seeds once a day.

They only realized their feelings for not only each other but also for False about a month ago. They knew the builders were hiding something and it worried them.

“Whoa!!!” A scream came from up above.

Ren ran up and caught the falling Scar. Landing on his feet he smiled a toothy grin. “You alright, Scar?” 

“Y-yeah. My Elytra broke. What is everyone doing?” Scar asked.

“Where is Grian?”

“Where is False?”

“Where is Falsey??”

“Where is Keralis?”

“Where is my Bdubs??”

“Where’s Wels?”

Scar blinked. “They’re all spending their last night at Grian’s tree-house.”

“LAST NIGHT?”

“Yea….. Grian and False I know haven’t been doing too great. Like they’ve been bleeding and wheezing a lot more. And I’m assuming the others are there too, since they haven’t been in the group chat since Grian said he has a couple days at most left, and I believe False had less time, seeing as she…..” Scar stopped talking when he was sat back down on the ground and noticed all of the redstoners rushing off. 

It took only a moment before Mumbo, Doc, and Ren got to the tree-house. Knocking only gave them wheezes and whimpers from the other side. Ren busted down the door and the three gasped. The group of builders was sprawled across the room. But the two they were worried about were in the worst condition on Grian’s bed. Grian’s wings were so barren. Being surrounded by his feathers, blood dripping down his chin and shirt.

False, looked dead. But the minute she saw Ren and Doc just staring at her in shock she was throwing up blood and flower blossoms. That’s what caused Doc and Ren to rush over to her, tears running down their faces.

“Falsey? Please don’t do this to us!”

“We can’t lose you!”

False wheezed out a laugh. “Y-you’ll be fine. I’m just in the way.” False coughed weakly.

Doc frowned, holding False’s face in his hands, making her look him in the eyes.

“We love you so much, False.” Doc stated, pulling her in for a deep kiss, once they broke away False took in a shaky breath. 

Now it was Ren’s turn, his tail wagged before he tackled False, kissing her happily. Neither boy cared that she had blood on her mouth. As soon as they broke their kiss she took in a full on breath. 

“Air…. This is what air feels like.” She giggled, cuddling her boys.

Mumbo was at Grian’s side, just crying. Grian hadn’t moved at all since Mumbo had come inside. He held Grian’s hand. “Please wake up Gri. You can’t leave me here alone!” Mumbo cried.

He stood up, gently lifting Grian, sitting in the nest, and placing Grian against his chest. “I’m sorry I never realized your feelings for me. If I could trade our positions I would. I wish I was affected by this damn disease. Then maybe we could be together.”

Cleo, Xisuma, and Ex arrived going to their respective builder.

Mumbo cried, pulling Grian close to him, gently placing a kiss to his lips.

Grian stuttered, coughing a bit as he got real air into his lungs for the first time in 8 years.

Mumbo started to cry, pulling Grian close. “I love you so much Gri!” 

Grian snuggled into Mumbo, clutching the blanket and crying. “I love you too Mumby! Thank you for saving me!”

Each builder had their feelings reciprocated. Everyone got their happily ever after.

But Grian’s wings didn’t grow back all the feathers that were lost.

Mumbo didn’t care though, he loved Grian not for the beauty of his wings.


	3. True and Co.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This side story focuses on the background characters, True, Pixl, Zloy, and where we meet Luna, the causing of the explosions in the backgrounds. This takes place right before Chapter 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a side story focusing on True Symmetry and her 3 friends. So the background characters get to shine. This happens right before Chapter 15 but is absolutely not necessary to read before chapter 15. Enjoy!

True smiled as she flew through the Elytra course with Pixl and Zloy right behind her. It was great having friends her age now.

"Come on! Let's finish this then we can go meet the new person who just moved in!" True exclaimed, flying perfectly through another ring.

"This is hard!! How are you able to do this so flawlessly!!" Zloy groaned, hitting the corner of the ring.

"Cuz she's an avian that's how! Avian's are natural born fliers." Pixl explained, barely making it through the ring.

"Come on!"

True smiled as she finished writing her score down on a sign. She was so close to beating Grian's score. She looked over at Zloy and Pixl's scores and held in a laugh.

"That was fun!" True stated, walking backwards towards the edge of the platform.

"True! Be careful!" 

True smiled as she "fell" off the platform. Yep she was a little shit to her friends. She flew up.

"Come on! Let's go meet the new person!"

The boys sighed in relief before struggling with their elytras and rockets. Soon enough the trio was flying towards the housing district.

"That's the house!" 

True smiled as they walked up to a grey and white house. The three bickered about who should knock, finally agreeing that True would knock.

“Fine!”

True took in a deep breath before knocking on the door. A small bang and tumble could be heard from the other side. The door swung open to reveal a blonde haired girl,silver ears were on her head, a matching silver outfit with a silver and white fluffy tail, but what concerned the three was that she appeared to have been just in an explosion, gunpowder covering her face.

“H-Hello! Evee! OH, I’m sorry for the mess! How can I help you?” The girl asked, smiling.

“Hi! My name is True Symmetry! These are my two best friends, Pixl Riffs and Zloy XP. We were hoping you were our age and maybe wanted to hang out!” True exclaimed, smiling widely.

The girl blinked, her ears twitching. “M-My name is Luna Night. I’m 13. B-but you want to hang out with me?” Luna questioned, seeming shocked.

“Well yeah!” True exclaimed with a big smile, her wings folding and unfolding behind her.

“I-I’ve never had friends… “ Luna mumbled, slowly walking into her house, True, Pixl and Zloy followed her. 

The three noticed charring in the house, and that the house seemed to be made of Obsidian. They also noticed how quiet the house was. True placed her hand on Luna’s shoulder, causing Luna to stop her mumble ramble.

“Hey, by the way. W-Where are your parents?” True asked, the boys looking anywhere but at Luna.

“OH, Evee. I left my home 3 years ago. I’m not even from this dimension.” Luna explained, turning to face the three, but looking at her feet.

“What?? Now I’m confused.” Zloy stated, putting his hands behind his head.

“”I think X can help us understand what she’s talking about.” Pixl suggested, jabbing Zloy in the side with his elbow.

“X?” Luna asked, tilting her head.

“Yeah. He’s the admin of Hermitville. And the doctor. Come on!” True exclaimed, grabbing Luna’s arm and dragging her outside. 

Luna quickly closed the door behind her, once True had released her arm. She turned around to see True floating in the air and Zloy and Pixl already flying away.

“Come on! Strap on your elytra and let’s go!” True exclaimed with a big grin.

“E-Elytra?” Luna questioned, and suddenly her small golden wings appeared behind her, flapping nervously.

“You’re an avian too??” True exclaimed, extremely happy to meet another avian.

“Y-yea!” Luna stuttered, flapping her wings and getting to where True was. 

“Come on! Let’s catch up to the boys!” True smiled.

Once at Xisuma’s base the boys snuck into the opening, the girls following close behind. “He should be in the downstairs doctor’s rooms.” Zloy explained, scrolling through his footage he has.

Yes, Zloy and Pixl have cameras in all the public spaces in Hermitville. They need it to be able to do their weekly Recap videos.

The four made their way downstairs into the doctor’s office area of the base.

“How did you four get in here?” 

Luna’s tail stiffened, and she stumbled in her inventory, pulling out sunglasses and placing them on her head. 

True smiled. “Ex! We were looking for Xisuma but since you’re a void too maybe you can help us!” 

“Hm?” 

“This is the newest hermit, Luna Night. She’s not from here.” True explained, only for Luna to tug on her sleeve.

“You didn’t tell me that you knew Voids!! THE Void family!” Luna whispered.

“Did somebody mention us?” 

Luna shrieked, hiding behind True, her sunglasses falling to the ground.

“Hi Uncle Xisuma!” True exclaimed, waving at Xisuma.

“Hello True. Hello Pixl, Zloy. And who do we have here?” Xisuma asked, his eyes sparkling with the stars.

“This is Luna Night, she-”

“You’re a young Dimensional Traveler.” Xisuma stated with a smile.

Luna shrieked again, hiding behind True even more. Xisuma frowned. “It’s ok. Luna was it? We aren’t going to hurt you. You seemed to know of our family. Then you must know that we are also Dimensional Travelers too.”

Luna peeked up from behind True. Her bright blue eyes shined. Xisuma smiled.

“Your eyes shine with the bright blue of the day, yet still hold some twinkle from Dimensional Traveling. Come. Let’s answer all of your questions kids.” Xisuma smiled, gently leading the four into the big sitting room.

The group sat at a large round table. Clockwise it went, Xisuma, Luna, True, Pixl, Zloy, and Ex.

"So what does Luna mean when she says she's from another Dimension?" Pixl asked, looking between Xisuma and Ex.

"It means she comes from a different world. Now obviously she isn't from our Dimension or even the nether or end." Xisuma began to explain. “Luna, may I ask what your dimension was like?” 

Luna nodded, feeling a bit nervous. “I-I’m from a Pokemon Dimension. But we’re human pokemon, Eevee. S-Sorry. I start sounding like my pokemon when I get nervous. Eevee.” Luna covered her face, embarrassed.

Xisuma smiled, rubbing her back. “It’s alright. How about I ask where your parents are?” Xisuma asked.

“T-They couldn’t follow. I-I’ve been on my own since I was 10. I was the only Dimensional Traveler in my whole family. The first dimension I was in, I ended up getting captured by a mad scientist, he called himself Doc. He was the one who injected me with avian blood. And it was not a fun experience having these wings grow out of my back overnight. I managed to get away and travel through a few dimensions, but I'm scared to go back. For many reasons, I don't want to be captured by the scientist again, and I don't want to be caught in a pokeball by a trainer either. I-I haven’t seen my parents in 3 years.” Luna stuttered, finally removing her hands from her face.

True looked at Pixl and Zloy. Her big brother Doc wouldn't do that to Luna. And True made a mental note to talk with Doc.

Xisuma went wide eyed. "You're here by yourself?" Xisuma questioned, already slightly panicked. 

Ex was just shocked, he had never heard of a Dimensional Traveler who was the only one in their family. He had many questions.

"Y-yea. The last place I was in didn't like my TNT practices very much and so I came here." Luna explained, giving a sad smile.

"Ok. Well. I'll be your parent. Me and Ex are Dimensional Travelers and we can help you with learning. And I'm sure your friends here can make sure you or anyone else doesn't get hurt from your TNT practices." Xisuma smiled warmly.

Luna looked up at Xisuma, eyes wide and tears pooling up in them. "R-really? Y-you'd do that?" 

"Yea! Plus I think I would enjoy learning about your home dimension." Xisuma smiled, Luna began to cry as she jumped into Xisuma's arms, crying her eyes out.

“There there. Hey True, can you guys go talk to Doc? I want him, Ren, and False to understand Luna’s situation. Especially with her history.” Xisuma stated, hugging Luna close as she cried, rubbing her back soothingly.

“I’ll grab some water.” Ex stated, giving his twin a smile before leading the three out the door.

“You’re going to be ok now. You’re safe.” Xisuma said calmly, cradling Luna against his chest as he rocked soothingly.

Luna’s crying began to slow down. She wiped at her face, slowly looking up at Xisuma.

“Sorry for that Mr Xisuma.” Luna sniffled, wiping her eyes again.

“It’s quite alright, but you don’t have to be formal. You can just call me Xisuma.” Xisuma smiled, causing Luna to smile too.

“C-Can I call you dad?” Luna asked, shyly. 

Xisuma smiled widely, kissing the top of Luna’s head. “Of course you can. Do you have a place to live? “ Xisuma asked, leaning back to get a look at Luna’s face.

“Y-Yea, I grabbed an open house in the Modern District. It’s a bit big for me but it has obsidian walls. But um, can I stay here for the next couple nights?” Luna asked, her wings fluttering a bit.

Xisuma smiled. “Of course you can. I have a spare room. We could turn it into your room!” Xisuma exclaimed as Ex walked into the room.

“Here you go Luna.” Ex handed Luna the glass of water.

Luna smiled, taking the glass. “Thank you Mr. Ex." 

"You can call me Ex." Ex smiled, ruffling Luna's hair playfully. 

Luna giggled before drinking some of the water. Xisuma looked up at his twin brother. The two smiled at each other, happy that they weren’t the only ones who were Dimension Travelers.

Luna finished the water, setting the cup on the table. Xisuma smiled as he carefully moved Luna into her chair before standing up himself. 

“Why don’t you go hang out with your friends, I have a couple things to get done here. Then we can get started working on your room. How does that sound?” Xisuma asked, smiling at Luna.

Luna smiled happily. “That sounds fun! But um, where did they go?” She asked, standing up and pushing in her chair.

“I can take you to the Shopping District, they should be at the Stock Market.” Ex stated with a smile. 

“O-ok!” Luna smiled, waving goodbye to Xisuma and following after Ex.

Xisuma smiled, waving goodbye to Luna. Once she was out he grabbed his clipboard, walking over to the cabinets and taking inventory. Halfway through the first cabinet he stopped, looking down at his clipboard. 

“Holy Enderia, I’m a dad now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry this came out way later than I wanted it to. I meant to get it out before Chapter 15 but yea. Let me know if you want to see Luna’s Tale, where we actually go through her journey from leaving her home dimension to meeting True and Co.? Let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
